causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Rising Tides, Part 2
Rising Tides, Part 2 is the fifth chapter of Volume 8. It aired on March 12, 2012. Synopsis Mal, Natara, and Blaise have thwarted the first wave of attacks... Now it's up to Amy to save the day! Plot Detective Fallon and Corso are trapped in an office building with dead bodies hanging from the ceiling around them. A cultist surrounds them with a ring of fire and escapes. Fallon and Corso leap over the flames and run over to a window to see Agent Williams attempt to arrest the cultist, who, as soon as the she approaches, sets himself on fire. Fallon and Corso realize they are unable to escape and can't wait for rescue so Fallon shoots his gun at the sprinklers to go off. Williams comes to the rescue and lets the two out of the building. The three are outside and see the charred body of the cultist. Williams says that she was only backing them up when Corso reassures that the case is her's and Fallon's. Williams also says that she was investigating the bludgeonings, which were done by a cultist to copy the work of Mickey Watkins. She suspects the arsonist is copying Jonah Graves/Ramsey Brand. Corso reviews the three crime sprees: bludgeonings, arson fires, and shoot-then-stabs in Golden Gate park. The first two were copycats of Genevieve Collins' "kids" when the last was to copy Klaus Paring and his boys. Williams notifies Detective Ken Greene who is already aware of the case. Greene looks down at his feet, where a cultist lays dead with his skull crushed by a bear trap. Back at the crime lab, several forensic techs are helping with the new bunches of evidence from the sprees. A lab tech in a wheelchair almost bumps into Chen and apologizes. Greene comes in and shows everyone the bear trap. Chen walks over to Greene and tells him the place is packed and that things need to get done. Forensic Specialist Kai Kalaba interrupts the two, suspecting something, then goes back to work. Greene learns that Chen never told Kalaba of their relationship. As Greene starts to leave, Chen realizes that the cultist associated with the bear trap was a copycat of Klaus Paring and his boys, who were not involved with Genevieve Collins. Chen and Greene decide to tell their captain about this. Chen bursts into the captain's office and tells her that a cultist could might as well be copycatting the Zero killer by blowing up the police station. In the middle of their conversation, they hear a scream. They see Officer Tatum trembling and pointing out something in the restroom. A female lab tech lays on the floor with a slashed zero etched on her forehead. Captain Yeong orders Greene to evacuate all officers while Chen handles the lab techs. Chen tells everyone that there is a bomb threat and all must evacuate the station. Kalaba is not convinced and stays. Chen convinces him, telling him that the building is getting sucked into a time warp and that he must leave. He leaves and the same lab tech with the wheelchair, who is actually not cripple, comes into the room. She puts on her cultist mask and robe and slaps Chen, who flies across the table and grabs a cane that can turn into a sword. Chen slashes the cultist then the cane flies out of her hand. The cultist takes out a gun and shoots until Chen hides in a security closet. The cultist gives up and tells Chen that the building will burn down anyway. Greene is outside with the police force and techs standing at a safety zone. Officer Anna Willis argues with Captain Yeong saying that the Zero copycat victim was a lab tech and that they must go back and get her. Greene asks Kalaba if Chen followed her, which he responds yes, but she actually didn't. Yeong gets a positive I.D. on the copycat victim, Monica Foster. Kalaba recognizes her as she was in the room with the cultist. Greene then rushes back into the police station to look for Chen. Chen looks through the peephole to see the cultist putting together a bomb. Chen assembles a stun gun from parts of a camera to use it on the cultist. Greene arrives at the lab and asks the cultist where Chen is. Chen bursts out of the closet as Greene charges at the cultist. She uses the stun gun on the cultist who is electrocuted then falls, twitching on the floor. Half an hour later, Greene, Fallon, Corso, and Williams stand in the captain's office. Greene tells everyone of how Chen managed to take down the cultist. Yeong says the cultist was captured alive, making real progress on the case. She dismisses everyone until Williams interrupts, implying that she should be acknowledged on the case. Corso claims that she and Fallon could have escaped the office building fine. Yeong acknowledges Williams and allows her back onto the case. Bonus Scene Chen is in the lab with Kalaba cordoning off the area with police tape. Kalaba asks Chen when she will tell him the "secret". He tells her that he suspected that something was going on with Chen and Greene. Chen claims she afraid that Kalaba would make jokes at her and Greene for dating. After talking, Chen runs outside of the station and kisses Greene, saying she has decided to make the relationship official. Category:Episode